A Happy Birthday
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Bellatrix celebrates her birthday at the Malfoy house. Chaos ensues.


"_Happy birthday to me!" Bellatrix sang as she strode confidently into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had been sitting on the couch, patiently awaiting her arrival. When Bellatrix burst in, she jumped up and ran to her sister, engulfing her in a lung-crushing hug. Bella hugged her back, grinning madly. She was always her happiest on her birthday. She looked around and saw that that mansion was decorated magnificently. Black balloons littered the ceiling, and streamers were hanging everywhere, on the walls, over the windows and doors, and even in strips from the ceiling. "Wow." she breathed. _

_Finally, Narcissa pulled back and said, "Happy birthday, Bella!"_

_Lucius chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen, a three-year-old Draco tagging along at his heels. "Happy birthday, Bella." he said as he hugged her. He pulled away and stepped to the side, standing next to Narcissa. Draco was still standing across the room._

_He looked toward his parents, and Narcissa smiled and nodded. A grin spread across his face and he ran toward her. She smiled and bent down. When he reached her, she scooped him up and spun him around. He giggled in delight and hugged her tightly around the neck. _

"_Happy biwfday, Auntie Bewwa!" he exclaimed._

"_Thank you, Draco dear." she laughed as she hugged her nephew. She bent over to let him down, but he clung to her._

"_Nooo!" he cried. Bella laughed and sat on the couch with him. He sat on her lap and snuggled against her. _

"_Severus will be here soon." Narcissa said, sitting down next to her oldest sister. Bella looked down at Draco, who had already passed out in her arms. _

"_We only let him stay up to wish you happy birthday." she told her. "Why don't I take him?"_

_Bella instinctively clutched the sleeping toddler closer to her. "No!" she exclaimed. Narcissa gave her a strange look. "I mean…" she started. "Let me take him. You just wait for Severus."_

"_O-Okay." Narcissa said slowly, sharing a confused glance with her husband. "You just-" she started, but Bella interrupted her._

"_I know where it is." she smirked as she stood up slowly, one hand under Draco's butt, the other on the back of his neck, leaning him against her chest. She strode toward the stairs, somehow managing to sway her hips with every step. Lucius watched her in wonder._

_When she reached the top of the steps, Lucius said quietly, "That woman never ceases to amaze me."_

"_I heard that!" Bella called over her shoulder. She could practically see the light pink blush spread over his pale cheeks. It was one of the things that only she could draw from him. She smirked. Finally, after turning numerous corners, she found Draco's room. She turned the glass knob, and the door swung open noiselessly. She stepped into the green, silver, and black room. She walked to his miniature bed, crouched down, and, softly kissing his forehead, laid him down gently._

_After brushing a stray strand of blond hair from his face, she stood back up and turned to leave. But as soon as she grasped the doorknob, she heard his tiny, sleepy voice. "Auntie Bewwa?"_

_She turned and smiled. "Yes, dear?"_

_He motioned for her to come back to his bed. She turned and walked quickly to him. She crouched back down and he immediately flung his arms around her neck. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his small frame. He hugged her tightly for awhile before releasing her, looking straight into her eyes, and saying, "I wuv you, Auntie Bewwa."_

_Bella almost cried at the sight. "I love you too, sweetie. Now go to sleep!" she said, laughing. She kissed him again and laid him back in his bed. She stood up and walked out before he had a chance to protest._

_She closed the door quietly behind her and maneuvered her way back to the staircase. She flew down, eager for her night to begin. When she entered the living room, Severus was sitting on the couch, chatting with Narcissa and Lucius about something or other. _

_When she entered, they all looked up. Severus smiled and stood, walking to Bella and hugging her. "Happy birthday, Bella." he said once he pulled back. _

"_Thank you, Severus." she said, smiling. _

"_And Draco?" Narcissa asked, nervously wringing her hands._

_Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Asleep."_

_A look of relief fell onto both Narcissa and Lucius's faces. The room was silent for a few moments, before Bella exclaimed excitedly, "Let's get this party started!"_

_Lucius chuckled at Bella's eagerness as he led them into the dining room. The chestnut table had been covered by a lacy white tablecloth. Candles stood in the middle, and the scent of rose hung in the air. Bella grinned madly as she saw it. This was exactly how she had told Narcissa she loved. It was the same at their mother's 70__th__ birthday. There were four places set, each with its own name card. On one of the ends, it said, _

_**Narcissa**_

On the other end, it said,

_**Lucius**_

In the middle, it said,

_**Severus**_

And, finally, across from Severus, it said,

_**Bellatrix**_

Bellatrix skipped to her chair. She delicately pulled out the chair and sat down. Narcissa smiled at her excitement and sat down, along with Lucius and Severus. She clapped, and four house elves came out of the kitchen, holding silver platters. They set a platter in front of everyone, and lifted off the tops. Bella's eyes widened and she squeaked when she saw her favorite food, their grandmother's spaghetti.

"You got-" she started unbelievingly.

Narcissa just nodded, beaming at her sister.

"How did you…but..how..when…How?" she sputtered.

Lucius and Severus were watching this exchange in amusement. They had never seen Bellatrix in such a state.

Narcissa laughed and said, "I had Mimi show me how to make it _years_ ago."

Lucius's jaw dropped. "_You_ made this?" Narcissa just raised an eyebrow. "Since when can you _cook_?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned back to Bellatrix. Bella jumped out of her seat and ran to Narcissa. She wrapped her arms around her neck and squealed happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeaked. Narcissa laughed and hugged her back. When Bella finally let go, she turned and slowly walked back to her seat. She took a sip of her wine and looked at Narcissa. Narcissa glanced at Lucius.

Lucius looked over to Bella and nodded. A grin spread across her face, and she dug into her food. Severus and Lucius stared at her in shock as she shoveled the spaghetti into her mouth. Narcissa just giggled at their expressions and started to eat.

As Bella was eating, every few bites, she would take a gulp of her wine. She finished her food quickly. While she waited for Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa to finish eating, she just drank her wine. Every time her glass emptied, it refilled itself. Finally, they all finished at about the same time. Narcissa clapped her hands, and four more elves came out, holding up a humongous cake. It had Bella's face on it, and said, "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

Bellatrix grinned madly as they set it on the table. The candles lit themselves as Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Bella! Happy birthday to you!"

As the song ended, Bella took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. They quickly relit themselves. Bella just blew them out again. And again, they relit themselves. A giggle escaped Narcissa's lips as Bella growled at the candles. She blew them out again, just to have them relight themselves again. This happened at least 6 more times, before Bella got fed up.

"Cissy!" she shrieked.

Narcissa, who had been struggling to hold back her giggles, burst out laughing.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" she choked out between giggles. She pulled out her wand, waved it, and looked at Bella. She blew out the candles uncertainly. This time, they stayed out.

They laughed and talked as they ate. When they finally finished, Bella was sufficiently drunk. She calmly stood up and walked over to Lucius. She bent over at her hips and, grabbing his face between her hands, pressed her lips to his. His eyes almost popped out of his head and Narcissa jumped out of her chair. "BELLA!" she screamed.

Bella cackled and ran out of the room, Narcissa following closely behind. She skipped through the halls for a moment before pulling out her wand and shrieking, "Accio balloon!"

A black balloon obediently floated down into her hand. Narcissa was still sprinting after her. She brought it to her lips and bit down, inhaling in the helium. She giggled again, and Narcissa stopped in her tracks. She sounded like a baby chipmunk on speed. Narcissa quickly took off after her again.

"You comin' to get me?" she squeaked.

Narcissa growled and ran faster. Bella quickly turned a corner and went into her sister's bedroom. Narcissa didn't even notice, and kept going down the hall. Bella ducked into their closet and bit her lip to keep from laughing. She looked around and spotted something in the corner. She grinned mischievously and snatched it before darting out of the room and back into the hall.

When she reached the living room, Narcissa was pacing, waiting for her return, while Lucius was sitting on the couch, and Severus was doubled over laughing. She appeared in the doorway, holding what she had found in the closet.

"Look what I found!" she exclaimed. Everybody turned at the sound of her voice. Narcissa sprinted after her as she went back down the hall.

"MY CANE!" Lucius screeched as he ran after them. Bella held it over her head as she cackled loudly, forgetting that Draco was asleep just upstairs. Lucius quickly caught up to his wife and grabbed her hand, running with her.

Bella inhaled some more helium and kept running. She laughed again and swung the cane over her head, taunting Lucius with it. Lucius locked eyes with Narcissa before letting go of her hand and speeding up.

He quickly closed the distance between himself and his sister-in-law, and tackled her. She squeaked as she was pulled to the floor. Lucius flipped her over and sat on her stomach, pinning her to the floor.

She looked up at him, a mixture of fear, dazedness, and giddiness in her eyes. Narcissa got to them in a few seconds.

"Lucius, let her up." she said quietly.

Lucius turned to look at her, confused. But he could tell she meant business. He wrenched his cane out of her hands and stood up.

Bella stood slowly and grinned at her baby sister. Before she could stop herself, Narcissa's palm had connected with Bella's cheek. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, as if to say something. Fire filled Bella's eyes as she turned back to her sister.

Narcissa turned and ran in the opposite direction, screaming. Bella smiled darkly before taking off after her, Lucius following closely behind. She pulled her wand out of one of her many pockets and fired a curse in her sister's direction. It connected with a vase, which crashed to the floor. Narcissa screamed once again and tried to run faster.

Lucius growled and fired a curse at Bella, which she barely dodged. She cackled again and sent a curse back to him.

They finally reached the living room, and Narcissa stopped. Severus saw a flash of white light and jumped behind the couch, still laughing hysterically.

Narcissa and Lucius both fought Bella, who defended herself easily against the two. Curses were fired, spells were deflected, and the house was torn to shreds. No one noticed when Draco appeared at the top of the stairs. He watched the scene in front of him for a moment before turning and walking calmly back to his room.

_**And that is why you don't get Bellatrix Lestrange drunk. And, yes, I know that she was in Azkaban when Draco was small. Just pretend she wasn't.**_


End file.
